Twin Fate
by threeXblackXroses
Summary: When Eragon meets a girl, he feels a connection that he hasn't felt for a long time. What is it about her? And what is Akina chosen for? no Eragon and Akina. More Eragon and Arya. Chapter 9 is up!
1. Akina

Chapter One

Eragon and Oromis sat side by side as they meditated in the shade of a big oak tree that protected them from the merciless sun. Eragon's stomach rumbled as he struggled to keep is mind off the hot tea and pastries inside Oromis's hut. Saphira and Glaedr were studying war technique in the air not too far off.

Oromis opened one eye to look sidelong at Eragon,"So, who are you taking to the ball?"

Eragon opened his eyes on confusion," What ball Master?"

"It is Queen Islanzadi's birthday in three days and we all thought that it would be a pleasant idea to hold her a formal ball in her honor." By now both of his eyes were open;" Who are you going to take?"

Eragon's mind immediately went to Arya," I-I don't know."

"Anyone special in mind?" Oromis asked with a sly grin on his face.

"No..." _Does Oromis know of my hidden love for Arya?_

"You should find someone soon, I for one am taking Queen Islanzadi herself. I wouldn't be surprised if Saphira and Glaedr accompanied each other."

"Does Saphira know about the Queen Islanzadi's ball?"

"I assume Glaedr has told her by now, and asked to escort her."

_That will sure make her happy _Thought Eragon.

"Come, let's spar before it gets too hot," said Oromis as he stood up. Eragon fallowed with stiff legs as he felt the weight of the replacement sword hitched around his waist. He still missed the feel of Zarroc by his side. Eragon pushed those thought out of his mind as he and Oromis began the dance of the sword.

Arya walked toward the edge of the wood with a young Elvin girl close behind. Arya turned to the girl and handed her a small, leather pouch.

"Okay Akina, I want you to enter the wood and search for a flower called The Summer Orchid. It contains a spice in it's petals that when finely ground, can be used to make the most delicious plum pudding. The cook wants to use it for the buffet." The girl's delicately pointed ears eagerly caught Arya's every word.

Arya pulled a farth from her pack that she had made that very morning and handed it to Violet," This is what one looks like. When you find one the flower don't take the whole thing. Just carefully pluck off the petals so that they will grow back. Put the petals in the pouch and bring me the petals when you are done. I will be meditating by the pond."

The girl had been listening to Arya intently, her bright chocolate eyes never leaving her face," Yes, Master Arya."

"Don't take too long Akina," Arya said with a smile as the girl ran into the wood with her jet-black hair streaming behind her. Arya's shone with pride as she as she watched the steadily fading figure of her pupil. She slowly walked to the pond and sat down gratefully on the soft, summer grass. Her usual slightly tensed body began to relax as she fell into meditation.

**Sorry the first chapter is so short. I'm just trying to get the story going. The next chapter will be more exciting too.**

**Who will Eragon take to the ball? Why does Arya have a pupil? Review and you will find out! Hope you liked it!**

**-Saphira's Charm (I know that a ball is a little corny, but oh welll.)**


	2. A Little Suprise

**Yahoo! The second Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: To my dismay I only own Akina (so far). So watch out!**

Chapter Two

Eragon trudged up the stairs to his tree house, his mind cluttered from his conversation with Oromis. _Should I ask Arya to the ball?_ He thought doubtfully. His relationship with her was just starting to improve. _If she said no it would only put it on the rocks again._ He decided he would talk to Saphira about it.

He opened the door to his destination to find Saphira dozing by the window. _Hello little one._ She greeted him warmly. Eragon smiled fondly at his best friend. He stroked Saphira's nose as she gave what almost sounded like a purr. It was low and rumbled; Eragon could feel it in his chest.

_I assume Glaedr has told you of Islanzadi's ball._ Eragon said, still stroking Saphira's nose.

_Yes._ She replied, a surge of happiness flowed through their link. Eragon had a feeling it was that Glaedr would be escorting her. _Who do you wish to take, little one?_ She asked just as sly as Oromis had.

_I actually wanted to talk to you about that._ He replied slowly. Eragon sat down in the crook of Saphira's arm, grateful for the warmth radiating from her inner core.

_You want to take Arya._ Saphira said knowingly.

_Yes! But what if she says no? It could jeopardize our relationship. I don't want that to happen, not again. _Eragon replied, thinking of all the times he had tried to woo Arya without success. He felt ashamed just thinking about it.

Saphira sighed, _Try not being so upfront. Just ask if she's going with anyone, and then play it off from there. _She said mischievously.

_I don't know._ Eragon said tiredly. He walked to his dresser and picked out a crème tunic, to replace the sweat soaked one he wore. He examined is new Elvin features in his mirror. He was still getting used to his new body and face. He sighed as he flopped gratefully onto his soft, Elvin bed. _I'll just take a quick nap before dinner…_

**XX X **

Akina stealthily walked through the ancient trees as she expertly scanned the forest floor for the Summer Orchid. She was determined to do a good job on this task for Mater Arya. She recalled seeing the flower on some of her many treks through the woods. She guessed it was along this area.

_That damned orchid better be here. I don't want to spend the rest of the day searching for it._ She was getting very anxious. She was just going to sigh in frustration when she saw a bright orange petal out of the corner of her eye. Akina ran over to the flower with a relieved smile plastered on her angled features. She excitedly checked the farth to find a match. She quickly calmed herself as she delicately plucked off the soft, orange petals one by one.

She made sure each and every one of them got into her small, leather pouch. She began to walk away with a triumphant smile when a glimpse of silver caught her eye. Naturally curious she wearily crept up to the bush that hid the rest of the mysterious, silver object. All of Akina's senses were alert as she cautiously drew her sword. Holding her breathy she quickly moved some branches aside to reveal…a dragon egg.

**Hi, you guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I know, I hate it when people do that! I sorta left you on a cliff so, dun dun dun! Please review, constructive criticism welcomed with open arms! Hope you enjoyed it!  PS: Sorry for any spellingor grammer errors!**

**-Saphira's Charm**


	3. Master Arya? Meet my egg

Disclaimer: I only own Akina, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.

Recap: Holding her breath she quickly moves some braches aside to reveal…

a dragon egg.

Chapter 3

Akina gasped. Sitting right on front of her, was a real, live dragon egg. She pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a hallucination. She kneeled down beside the egg. Breathing heavily, Akina slowly reached to pick it up. Just as her finger tips touched the egg's smooth, hard surface, pain shot up her arms. She quickly jerked her hands back. Akina's fingertips were red and throbbing. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. She looked back and forth between her tender finger tips, and her new discovery. Not wanting to burn anymore fingertips, Akina carefully wrapped the egg in her forest green tunic. Her eyes narrowed as she examined the egg.

For the first time she truly noticed the egg's striking features. Its shell was deep lavender, which was lightly sprinkled with tiny specks of a darker purple. Akina's eyes got lost in the captivating pool that was the egg's shell. Then she noticed the shiny, silver veins that that wildly twisted upon the egg's surface. Without touching the egg, Akina slowly traced a vein with her finger. She then saw the veins in more detail. The veins themselves looked separate from the rest of the lavender shell. Akina's eyes glazed over as she soaked up all of the egg's beauty.

A few wisps of Akina's jet-black hair fell from her shoulders, to land gracefully around the egg. The black strands seemed to frame the egg perfectly. Akina's breath caught. Suddenly her mind cleared and Akina came back to reality.

Regretfully, she tore her eyes away from the egg and stood up stiffly. She cradled the egg close to her chest, as she made her way back to Master Arya. Thought of how she would introduce her Master to her new egg flowed through her mind.

_Oy_

**XXX**

Arya's face was calm and serene. Meditation brought her to _her_ place. Here place was a place where there was no war, no Galbatorix, and no problems.

But nothing was perfect…

"Master Arya!" Akina raced toward the pond, clutching her stomach.

Arya broke from her trance and rushed to her student in panic. As Arya came running up to her, Akina saw something in her eyes that she rarely ever saw. _Concern_. Realization struck Akina.

"No, no! Master, I'm fine," she said hurriedly. "I just need to show you something… important. Somewhere safe." Something in her student's eyes told Arya to listen. She nodded and pulled Akina toward her rooms.

When they arrived, and had shut and locked the door, Arya used her magic to make the room "rat" proof.

"What do you want to show me?" Arya asked Akina camly. Akina looked from side to side nervously before she released what Arya thought was her stomach. But of course, she pulled out her dragon egg.

Arya seemed unfazed by the sight of the egg. As usual, her face showed no emotion. But inside she was a hurricane of thoughts and emotions. The only think that showed her shock and bewilderment was her eyes, but only for a split second.

"Where did you find this?" she asked quietly. Here eyes were glued to the egg.

"In the woods while I was looking for The Summer Orchid." Akina replied just as quietly.

Arya looked up at Akina, "Have you touched the egg?"

"Yes Master, but only briefly," Arya looked at her questioningly. Akina showed Arya her swollen finger tips, "It burnt me." A smile tugged at Arya's lips. She took the egg from Akina to examin it. Her delicate hands glided over the shell with care.

"Do you know what this means Akina? For the Varden?" Arya asked, her voice thick with emotion. Akina nodded in awe.

Arya bit her lip. _Who do we take this to?_

The queen was away on business, and would not return till tomorrow. Arya thought quickly. Finally, she did the only thing she could do.

"Grab the egg," She ordered as she walked toward the door.

"Where are we going?" Akina asked confused, as she carefully rewrapped the egg in her tunic.

"To the only person we can trust with the egg."

**XXX**

**Hi! I tried to make this one a bit longer for you guys. Not much longer is it? In case you're wondering, Arya has more then one room. Hence the "rooms". NOT A TYPO! Besides, there are probably plenty for you to nag me about. Review!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!** **Review!**

**-Saphira's Charm**

**PS: All the commas in this chapter are dedicated to Catt-Lynn. If I missed some (did) then oh well. No one's perfect!**


	4. The Shocking Acquaintance

Disclaimer: Same as before. (sigh)

**Chapter Four **

Eragon's dream:

_Eragon and Saphira wove through the sky like one of its wild breezes. They were one. They glimpsed the lush grass sprawled under them like an emerald blanket. Eragon felt the icy breeze whip his face unmercifully. He welcomed it. This was where he wanted to be. Just him and Saphira, one with the sky. He saw a large, moving shadow in the distance. It came closer. He could vaguely make out the shape of wings and a pair of large, ruthless claws. As the mysterious shape came closer he recognized it as a dragon. And sitting magnificently upon the dragons back, was a girl. No, not a girl. A woman. A woman on a mission. Eragon could see her delicate nose, stubborn chin, flushed cheeks, and her deep, chocolate brown eyes. Tresses of her jet-black hair tresses cascaded behind her, like a waterfall. She was beautiful. She flew at him still, her gaze steady and a small smile playing at her lips. Before she could reach him, her image suddenly began to slip away. _

_Knock, knock_

Eragon desperately tried to regain the image of the young woman as he ignored the knocking completely. To his dismay, the image seemed unrecoverable. The knocking was becoming more demanding. He finally gave up and pulled himself out of his deep slumber. He groggily opened his eyes as he realized the door was about to fly off it's hinges.

"I'm coming, stop that blasted pounding!" he yelled, annoyance tainted his voice.

Eragon ran his fingers through his hair as he stiffly dragged himself to the door. Before opening the door, he quickly tried to regain _some_ composure. He flung open the door to reveal his old friend Orik.

"Orik! Come in. Sit down, I'll poor you some tea." Eragon welcomed Orik; all signs of his annoyance and his dream were washed away, "So, what brings you to my humble home?" His gesture indicated his Elvin crafted tree house.

"Not much. Just came to chat. Have you asked anyone to Islanzadi's ball yet?" Orik asked gruffly. Eragon was a bit shocked by Orik's question. He had just found out about the ball earlier that day. Who was he supposed to ask anyway? It's not like he could just waltz up to Arya and ask her!

"Um, no one. You?" Eragon tried to steer the conversaition away from him.

"Erg, actually yes. I asked a young filly name Helga. She's is _perfect_ Eragon," Orik had a dreamy look in his eyes; "I've had my eye on her for a while and finally decided to take the plunge. I swear, she is the _only_ dwarf for me." Eragon tried to imagine what Orik's dream woman would look like. But remembering the looks of some of the Dwarf woman at the Varden, he gave a shudder.

"That's great Orik. I glad your finally getting out there." Eragon said, a glint of humor in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Thanks, mate. So who are you gonna ask? There has to be a special someone," Orik playfully elbowed Eragon in the stomach. Eragon quickly tried to find a way out of Orik's question. He was just about to give the least lame excuse he could think of when there was another knock at his door.

**! -- !**

Arya quickly knocked on Eragon's door. Akina was still cradling the egg to her chest. She was also pestering Arya with questions about _where_ they were and _what_ she was going to do. Arya simply ignored her and kept on knocking. Akina finally got frustrated and decided to turn her attention to the egg.

Finally, she heard the door open and looked to see a young man standing in the door way. He had kind, chocolate brown eyes that greatly resembled hers, and slightly rumpled, cropped jet-black hair. He greeted her and Arya warmly and ushered them inside. She walked inside the spacious room to find a grubby dwarf, sipping tea.

"Arya, how nice to see you. Make yourself comfortable." Eragon said quickly. But Arya stayed standing looking expectantly at Orik. Everyone was soon staring at him. He coughed.

"Well, Eragon. I better be going. I have business to attend to and such." Orik walked out the door grumbling, about Elves and they thought they were better then us Dwarves. Once Orik was gone, Eragon took the time to look at Arya's companion. He noticed her jet-black hair, the shockingly resembled his, and her doe brown eyes. Arya noticed this and decided to break the silence.

"Akina, this is Eragon Shadeslayer. Eragon, this is Akina, my student." Eragon gaped at Arya, then to Akina. _Since when did she get a student! Why wasn't I told of this._ Sensing Eragon's strong emotions, Saphira made way to the tree house. While Eragon had been gawking at them, Akina had gasped in surprise.

"Eragon Shadeslayer! It is an honor…" she gasped as she bowed, her long her brushing the floor. Eragon came to his senses.

"Please, do not bow Akina. It is an honor to meet Arya's student as well." Eragon replied, a warm smile plastered to his face. He glanced at Arya, hoping for some kind of explanation. Arya saw his look.

"Akina is in training to take my place as the Queen's Ambassador." Arya had a hint of pride in her calm and steady voice.

"How long have you been shadowing Arya?" Eragon asked Akina.

"About a year next month." Akina had a small smile on her face. Eragon turned to give a glare at Arya.

"Why have I not heard of this?"

"The Queen asked that I keep it a secret. That is why you have never met or seen Akina in the village." Arya responded apologetically. Eragon nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Akina." Eragon held out his hand cordially. Akina hastily did the same.

"The pleasure is all mine Eragon svit-kona…" Eragon and Akina's hands met. As their fingers touched a wave of shocking energy shot through their arms to spread through there whole body. They both staggered back as their veins throbbed with power. Akina struggled to keep her grip on the egg. She gasped while Eragon kept his composure. Arya witnessed the scene with wide eyes and a troubled frown.

_Well that was intresting. _

Everyone turned to see a smug looking Saphira lounging my the large window that she used to get into the tree house. Saphira gracefully walked over to a blushing Akina. She bent her long swan like neck to examine the girl carefully. She rotated all the way around Akina before she turned to the rest of the group.

_Very strange. _She walked back to the window to tuck into her usual large slabs of meat. An uncomfortable silence fallowed. Eragon broke the silence.

"Akina, this is Saphira my dragon and best friend. Saphira, this is Akina, Arya's student." Eragon introduced Saphira and Akina as he carefully massaged his hand.

"It is an honor, Saphira svit-kona." Akina bowed respectfully, just as she had for Eragon.

_Call me Saphira. It is an honor to meet you as well. I have wanted to meet you for quite some time Akina. _Eragon whipped his head around to gape at Saphira.

_How did you know that Arya had a student?_ Eragon questioned her through their mind link.

_I saw them training once while I was flying. _Saphira replied innocently.

_And you never told me!_ Eragon's was starting to turn red.

Arya could sense that their argument was getting heated.

"Actually, there is a very _critical_ reason why we are visiting." She said in a crisp voice. Eragon looked startled to here her voice.

"Of course! What can we help you with?" Saphira abandoned her food to lie beside Eragon.

"We had no one else to go to at the moment but, we have something to show you…" Arya nodded to Akina. Akina warily set down the package she had been holding close to her since they had arrived at the tree house. Arya carefully unwrapped the egg. When Eragon saw the lavender dragon egg he gasped. Saphira shifted in surprise. Eragon walked over the egg, his eyes wide in awe.

"Where did you find this?" he whispered. He cautiously picked up the egg to examine it's stunning shell. Akina stepped forward.

"I found the egg while I was in the woods."

Eragon looked up, "You found the egg?" Akina nodded uncertainly. Eragon could feel a surge of happiness through his and Saphira's link.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked. Saphira looked at him as she replied blissfully…

_The dragon is male._

**As you can see, I made an effort to make this chapter longer. I want some kudos! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a feeling that the next ones are going to be very JUICY! Maybe… I'm only human! Or am I? lol**

**Review for you thoughts? Thanks!**

**-Saphira's Charm**


	5. The Vault

Disclaimer: Must I say it again?

**Recap:**

"Where did you find this?" he whispered. He cautiously picked up the egg to examine it's stunning shell. Akina stepped forward.

"I found the egg while I was in the woods."

Eragon looked up, "You found the egg?" Akina nodded uncertainly. Eragon could feel a surge of happiness through his and Saphira's link.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked. Saphira looked at him as she replied blissfully…

_The dragon is male._

**Chapter 5**

Saphira's pleasure and joy caused Eragon's knees to buckle. Hi didn't even notice the pain. Beaming, he walked over to Saphira and threw his arms around her neck.

"That's great Saphira!" Eragon's eyes twinkled. Saphira just nuzzled Eragon's chest and practically floated back to her food, her face aglow. Suddenly getting her appetite back, she dug into her meat with gusto. Eragon turned to see a rare grin plastered on Arya's face. Akina however, looked puzzled. She walked over to the egg and gazed at it thoughtfully. Eragon watched her until she finally looked up.

"Where did the egg come from?" she blurted. Now it was Eragon's turn to be puzzled. He turned to Saphira.

"Do you have any idea?" He walked over to rub her neck. Saphira sighed.

"All I have figured out is that the dragon is male and that he is ready to hatch," She had a meaningful look in her bright sapphire eyes. "We need to find this dragon a rider."

"Don't you think we are getting ahead of ourselves?" Arya demanded. "We haven't even told the Queen yet. She returns for business tomorrow. We can tell her then."

"Where do we keep the egg?" Asked Akina.

"The Queen has a secret vault. We should place the egg there as soon. _No one_ can know of it." She replied crisply. Eragon began to walk toward the door.

"Let's go now-" He began.

"Wait. Akina wrap the egg, and then give it to Eragon. You will wait for us here." Akina's jaw dropped.

"What? Why! I found this egg!" Her face was turning scarlet. "Why can't I go?" Arya looked stunned at her student's sudden outburst. Then here eyes narrowed.

"You will do as I say Akina. You are not permitted to witness the vaults location. Stay here." With that Arya turned and walked out the door. Eragon fallowed closely behind with the egg, leaving Akina fuming.

"The nerve that woman has-"

_You should not speak that way of your master._ Saphira cut in. Akina whipped around, her eyes wide.

"Saphira! I'm sorry; I didn't notice that you were still here." Saphira walked over to Akina and nuzzled her.

_Do not worry child. I am sorry you can not accompany us. We will be back soon._ She turned and flew out of the tree house to catch up to Eragon and Arya. As she watched Saphira go, Akina gave a frustrated sigh. She stomped over to one of Eragon's wooden chairs and sat down, _hard. _She tried to occupy herself, but her anger was just about to boil over.

Suddenly, she stood up so fast, her chair fell over. She had an idea. She was going to go back to where she found the egg and find out where it came from.

Saphira caught up to Eragon and Arya in a matter of seconds. When she arrived they were walking in silence. Eragon took the time to question Saphira.

_How did you know the dragon was male?_ Saphira snorted.

_We dragons can communicate with one another Eragon. _

_Even with unhatched dragons? _Eragon retorted feeling slightly foolish.

_In some cases; it all depends. _

_Did you have an actual conversation?_

_No. He still does not have the ability to communicate through words. I just…sensed the thoughts he was trying to send me. _There was silence.

_What do think of Akina?_ Eragon asked.

_She is a nice girl. An awful lot like you though… _She said slyly.

_Is there something you are not telling me? _Eragon demanded sharply. Saphira looked amused.

_You will find out soon little one. _

They arrived at Queen Islanzadi's palace garden. Arya led them to a lonely area in the back of the garden where vines that sprouted with blossoms hung in it's midst. Eragon stopped to sniff a blossom and got a nose full of a sweet, sugary scent. He began to feel very drowsy but could not pull away from the satisfying smell. Arya quickly pulled him away by the collar of his tunic.

"Don't smell the blossoms! The sent is used to distract anyone trying to break into the vault. If breathed deeply it can knock you out for two days." She said sternly. She took and deep breathe and held it as she moved the fragile vines aside. All Eragon saw was a moss covered stone wall. He was about to ask where the vault was when Arya began to speak in the ancient language.

"_Siulli ven alagentia monotely." _ As she said this she slowly traced a sign with her finger against her chest. Eragon quickly translated the words as, "I mean no harm to the vault, or what lies inside the vault." He did not recognize, however, the sign Arya had made. He watched in amazement as the moss seemed to slowly get sucked back into the hairline cracks in the stone. Then the cracks widened to reveal darkness.

"Come." Arya held her hand out to Eragon. He took it as a familiar tingle ran up is spine when their fingers met. She pulled him toward the darkness and stepped through. As Eragon passed through the dark barrier he felt as if ice ran through his veins. But the sensation ended just as soon ass it had begun. He opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit, stone cave. The walls were smooth and polished. All round the edge of the cave there were words written in the ancient language. They were written in shimmering, gold letters. They created a glowing halo around the cave. In the center of the cave there was a round, dipped cradle covered in rich, black velvet. Without thinking, he carefully unwrapped the egg and placed it in the cradle. The egg fitted perfectly. He turned his attention to Arya.

"The vault is currently not in use. No one is able to enter unless they mutter the oath and draw the Sign of Trust across their chest. This is why we needed to physically touch each other for you to enter." She explaind. Eragon took one last look at the egg.

"Shall we go?" Arya asked. Eragon turned to walk out of the cave. To his surprise, he could see out of the cave just as clearly as if there was no barrier. He shook is head as he once again took Arya's hand. It was small and petite compared to his. He liked the way it felt when her hand was in his. Eragon's thoughts were thrust away when he once again felt the sensation of ice running through his veins.

**Sorry for the late update. But now that school is over (YAY!) I will have more time for my story. I'm also sorry for this misuse of "svit-kona". It won't happen again! I am trying to make Akina seem more human by giving her a temper, but if you have any more ideas let me know. Please REVIEW! **

**-Saphira's Charm**


	6. Taking Advice

**Okay. So, I changed my pen name. Times have changed people and so have I! Also, I haven't read Eragon or Eldest for a **_**very**_** long time so my plot is a bit of a blur. But I'll do my best. And please don't hate me for not updating after I said this story wasn't abandoned!**

Recap: Suddenly, she stood up so fast, her chair fell over. She had an idea. She was going to go back to where she found the egg and find out where it came from.

Chapter 6

Akina's rage began to fade as she breathed in the earthy smells of the forest. The familiar twists and turns of the ancient branches calmed her. She followed the same path she had taken earlier that day to make her way back to where she discovered the dragon egg. She glanced down at her finger tips to see that the swelling had gone down.

She crouched under many overhanging branches and pushed aside many vines until she finally arrived to her destination. Akina bent down beside the stem of The Summer Orchid to see tiny spuds of orange already begging to grow. Then she crawled through the brush to where the egg had been waiting for her. There was an oval shaped dent in the moss, untouched from when she had picked up the egg.

Unsure of what to do next, Akina examined the spot. She was looking for any sign of the origin of the mysterious dragon egg. After a long time of peering under rocks and investigating random fronds she began to feel frustrated. She reminded herself to stay calm as she tied her long hair up into a pony tail. After a short meditation exercise she decided to move from the spot to continue her search.

**xXx**

Eragon and Arya walked back to Eragon's tree house as Saphira flew above them. Eragon's thoughts were tangled as he contemplated if he should ask the woman walking beside to him to the ball. He sneaked a peek at her face. Her sharp, stern features only discouraged him. The thought of making her angry or causing her pain made his stomach churn. Saphira's words came to his mind _Try not being so upfront. Just ask if she's going with anyone, and then play it off from there._

He decided to take her advice.

"So, Arya…" Eragon's palms were sweating as he wiped them on his tunic. Arya turned to him expectantly.

"Yes Eragon?" He blinked a couple of times before remembering why he had gotten her attention.

"Are you going w-with anyone to the Queen's Ball?" He mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Eragon flinched slightly as Arya raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Not currently." She answered shortly. She turned her eyes away from Eragon's hopeful ones to see that they had arrived at the tree house. Before she could walk up the stairs, Eragon spoke.

"If you don't have anyone to go with, would you consider going with me?" Arya turned to him with both brows raised. She had not expected the boy to muster up the courage to ask her.

"Eragon..." Before she could finish he cut her off.

"Just as friends?" Eragon's chocolate eyes bore into hers pleadingly. She hated it when he was like this. It made her feel vulnerable and responsible for his feelings. Feelings that were so easily crushed.

"I don't want to make my decision yet. Let me think it over, ok Eragon?" She felt guilty as he sighed from relief. A part of her didn't want to jeopardize their still healing relationship and the other wanted to take a leap. Eragon nodded just as Saphira cut into their conversation.

_We have a problem._

"What is it Saphira?" Eragon asked.

_Akina is gone._

**I hope this chapter was ok. I'm still trying to get a feel for my story again. I hope you enjoyed it and that my name change didn't confuse anyone at all!**

**Thanks---threeXblackXroses**


	7. Tears of a Lonely Girl

Recap: 

_We have a problem._

"What is it Saphira?" Eragon asked.

_Akina is gone._

Chapter 7

Akina opened her eyes to see the bright green forest. Her meditation left her feeling rejuvenated and calm. She was ready to continue her search. She walked back to where she had found the egg and tried to gather her thoughts. Akina once again examined the clearing and saw something odd.

In the springy moss there were large shapes that she couldn't make out. She took a step back to get a better look. Akina thought they looked like giant paw prints. With claws. They were giant, clawed paw prints. _Oh my god._

Akina couldn't believe it! There were dragon tracks all over the clearing! Why hadn't she noticed it before? She was so excited that she started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Akina. Think. What dragons could have left these tracks?" The only dragons in the Elvin territory were Glaedr and Saphira. But they both would have said something if they put the egg here. Anyway, where would either of then get there hands or claws on a dragon egg? Akina decided that if she wanted answers, that she would have to find them.

So she found the tracks leading away from the clearing and began to follow them. She didn't know where they would lead her, but she couldn't wait to find out.

**XXX**

"She's gone! I cannot believe she disobeyed me. Where could she have gone?" Arya started to panic and her slender hands were trembling in anger. She paced around Eragon's living room while massaging her temples.

_I will go search for her._ Saphira swiftly flew from the tree house, leaving Eragon and a distressed Arya alone.

"It's okay Arya. I'm sure she just went back to where she found the egg. That is what I would do." He tried to reassure her. She slowly stopped her rapid pacing until she stood beside him.

"I told her to stay. I don't think I can trust her anymore, Eragon."

"Don't say that. She is young and this is her first mistake. She won't make it again." He put his hand softly on her shoulder. She just sighed and gazed out of the large window. Only minutes later Saphira returned with her news.

_She went back into the woods, but the trees were too thick for me to see her. _

"Thank you Saphira. I better go find her before she hurts herself." Arya sighed and turned to the door. She quickly headed down the wooden stair case. Eragon wasn't sure what to do.

_Go with her Eragon! _Saphira nudged him toward the door. Eragon quickly ran down the starts to catch up to the swift-footed elf. It wasn't long until he reached Arya.

"Arya! I'll help you find Akina." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

**XXX**

Akina followed the tracks deep into the ancient forest. She was now farther than she had ever gone. The trees were even more ancient and gnarled looking, but the constant whistle of the birds make her feel safe. The ground was becoming even rockier and Akina had to choose her steps carefully. With just herself in the forest and no one to talk to, Akina's conscience caught up with her.

_Master is going to be furious with me. Will she let me continue to be her pupil? Will she punish me? What if-_

Akina gave a small groan of pain as she fell to the ground. Akina had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't watch where she was stepping. Now her knees were dirty and her palms were scraped from the jagged rocks. Before the tears of frustration came, Akina hauled herself up from the ground and kept hiking. She took deep breaths to calm herself.

Akina was contemplating turning back when she tracks led her into a round clearing. It was very wide and the trees were tightly crowded around the edge. She followed the claw prints until they ended in the very center of the circle.

"Where are the tracks?" Akina looked around confused. These were the only tracks inside the area, and there wasn't enough space for a dragon to fly out of the clearing. She looked back to the grass and the tracks were completely gone. Akina gasped in surprise. She stared at the now print-less ground until she realized the forest was completely quiet. The birds weren't singing and she couldn't hear the rustle of leaves. Akina could feel a small breeze on her face, but she didn't hear it at all. Nor could she hear her own breathing. She opened her mouth to call out to anyone in the woods.

"Is anyone there?" But no sound came out. Akina was now panicking. She clapped her hands, but there was no clap. And she stomped her foot, and there was no stomp.

_I think I should leave this place. _Akina quickly walked back to the only exit from the clearing. She was half way there when she collided with something. She still was unable to hear her squeal of fear. She clutched her nose and she stared at the nothingness before her. There wasn't anything there. Akina reached out her hand until it came in contact with a barrier. It felt like glass, so Akina tried to break it.

She used all of her strength to damage her glass cage in anyway, but when she was done she was only left exhausted. She finally decided to check for any openings in the barrier. But it remained solid all around the clearing. The sun was setting and Akina was trapped in a glass cage without any food or water. She laid down in the middle of the clearing and began to cry. Her sobs were silent but she could feel the rivers of tears running down her face. It wasn't like her to loose her cool like this, but she was scared and alone. It wasn't long before she silently cried herself to sleep.

**I finally updated. Surprised? So am I.**

**It has been sooooooo long since I have read Eragon or Eldest that I can't remember hardly anything about the story. So, I'm dong my best with the memories I have. I hoped you liked this chapter, and incase I don't update anytime soon, "Merry Christmas!"**

**-threeXblackXroses**


	8. Sweet Relief

CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

RECAP:

Her sobs were silent but she could feel the rivers of tears running down her face. It wasn't like her to loose her cool like this, but she was scared and alone. It wasn't long before she silently cried herself to sleep.

**!!**

"It's no use Eragon! We've been searching for hours and there is no sign of Akina!" Eragon watched helplessly as Arya clenched her firsts and glared at the setting sun.

"Maybe we should wait until morning to continue our search. There is no point in trying to find her in the dark. And she'll be fine right? You've trained her for this." Eragon tried to comfort the estranged elf beside him. He placed his hand on her arm and led her back the way they had come.

"Okay," Arya gave in. "But she is in so much trouble when we find her." Eragon smiled amusedly as she headed back to the village.

**!!**

Akina could see the warm glow of the sun through her eye lids. She opened her eyes and squinted to see that it was early morning. She stretched her soar limbs and sat up on the forest floor. It took her second to remember where she was.

_I'm trapped in a glass box, and I'm starving. Joy._

Akina thought about what to do. How was she going to escape her prison? She used her long, slender fingers to comb through her tangled hair. She was humming, but she didn't realize it. With her not being able to hear and all. She sighed. She stood up and reached for the sky as she stretched like a lioness purring in the sunlight. She rubbed her eyes as she walked to the edge of the clearing. Akina rested her forehead against she glass and sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Akina breathed against the glass and watched as a patch of fog appeared in front of her. She breathed again and created an even bigger patch. She traced a message into her hot breath.

HELP ME.

Please.

Then, as she scowled, she swiped her hand across the message. _I might as well face it. I'll be stuck here until I die. _She slid down the glass and hugged her knees. Akina sat there for a while and listed to the silence that surrounded her.

"Hello, little one." Akina jumped up.

"Who's there?!" She ran to the center of the clearing and scanned the edge of the forest. "Who said that?"

"Be calm child. I will cause you no harm." Akina listened carefully. It was a man's voice. But it sounded both musical and whispery at the same time. It relaxed her.

"Where am I? Please help me get home." Akina cautiously slid her hand to her hidden dagger. She heard the voice from behind her.

"I will help you get home," Akina spun around and gasped. Her mouth fell open and she dropped to her knees. She struggled to breathe as she gazed in wonder at the creature standing before her.

"Hello. I am Ealrian." And what stood before Akina was a giant, clawed, Emerald green dragon.

**!!**

"It's light out." Arya gazed disapprovingly as the sleeping form, "I said it's light out."

All she got in response was a snore from Eragon. She rolled her eyes. She nudged him. Again. She got nothing.

"Eragon!" She yanked the sheets off of the rider. She was startled to see that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She stopped and stared for a moment at the smooth plain of his chest. She then shook her head and replaced the sheets. She had an idea. Arya leaned down and placed her lips and Eragon's ear. Softly she whispered.

"Wake up….open your eyes my rider. It's Arya." She smirked when Eragon's sleeping form automatically began to shift. He groggily opened his eyes and gawked at the elf before him.

"Whaaa?" He grunted to her. He rubbed his eyes and leaned up against his headboard.

"Come. We must resume our search." Then she gracefully strode out the room.

**!!**

Arya waited at the base of the tree until Eragon finally emerged. His face was freshly washed and he was finally awake.

"Good morning," Arya smiled.

"Morning. You ready?" Arya gestured and they both headed to the forest. Saphira glided in the air above them as she stretched her wings. As they walked side by side the awkwardness began to grow. Eragon glanced at Arya to see her eyebrows scrunched into a scowl.

"Are you okay?" Eragon asked concerned. She didn't turn to him but spoke.

"I thought about your proposal last night." She paused and continued to walk in silence. Eragon's heart began to beat like he was sprinting. His cheeks began to redden as he anticipated her answer.

"I have decided," Arya continued, "That I would be honored if you would escort me to my mother's ball." She glanced at him, and Eragon was surprised to see a blush appear on her cheeks as well.

"Well, thank you Arya. That makes me very happy." They continued walking until they reached the forest. Relief overwhelmed Eragon and he walked with an extra bounce in his step.

_Ha! What did I tell you little one? People should seek the advice of dragons more often._

Eragon grinned up at his best friend as she did a jubilant flip in the morning air.

**Hey! It's Spring Break! I'm excited. Anyway, here it is.**

**-3blackroses**


	9. The Protector and The Chosen One

Ch 9 ~ The Protector and The Chosen One

Recap: Akina spun around and gasped. Her mouth fell open and she dropped to her knees. She struggled to breathe as she gazed in wonder at the creature standing before her.

"Hello. I am Ealrian." And what stood before Akina was a giant, clawed, Emerald green dragon.

……………………….

Akina didn't move. She didn't breath. She didn't blink. She was afraid that the majestic sight before her would disappear if she did.

As she stared at the creature, it also remained motionless. They gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity for Akina. The dragon's eyes were bottomless. The wisdom and love that filled them seemed never ending. Akina got lost in them and could have gazed into them forever. But, finally her curiosity got the best of her.

"Who are you?" she whispered. The dragon bowed his head.

"I am Ealrian, The Protector. I have been waiting for you." Akina almost could believe a dragon was speaking to her.

"Me? Why have you been waiting for me?" Akina scrunched her eyebrows very much like Arya did when she was confused.

"My daughter, you are The Chosen One. Dragons have waited centuries for you to be born. Finally your brave soul has come to set us free."

"Dragons! There are more of you?" Akina gasped in wonder.

"In good time my dear you will see. There are many secrets that have been hiding in these woods. Until now. You are the Rider that will bring dragons back to power and make this land our home once again." The dragon rustled its wings in excitement and anticipation.

"But you must be mistaken, I am not a Rider. I'm in training to become the next Ambassador for the queen."

"Really? Perhaps you should take a look at your hand." Akina turned her hand over to see a silver mark upon her palm. The very same palm that had burn like it was on fire when she had touched the egg. Or her egg now.

"Your have the silver palm, you are a Rider child." The dragon's eyes smiled at the young elf. Akina couldn't believe it. She was a rider. And according to Ealrian, she was the Rider responsible of bringing the legend of dragons back to life.

"But what must I do? How am I supposed to help the dragons?"

"For now child, you must rest. You have spent all night in the woods and you have a lot to take in. Go home and meet your dragon. But keep this meeting to yourself, at least for now little one. Farewell and come back soon." The emerald dragon bowed his head once again to the young elf.

Akina was still beyond confused, but the thought of having a long sleep in her bed was too tempting.

"I will come back soon, you have my word." She stiffly rose to her feet and bowed to the dragon. She took one last look at her newly shiny palm before jogging away from the clearing.

………………………………..

As Eragon walked through the forest he could barely keep from grinning like a fool. Arya had said yes! He was going to the Queen's ball with the most beautiful elf in the world. He glanced over at Arya. Her face was expressionless as she scanned the trees ahead of her for her missing apprentice.

Eragon took this moment to admire the elf. From the moment he had scryed her in his sleep he knew he was in love with her. Now that they had met and even become close during their time together, Eragon could not imagine life without Arya.

Suddenly Arya stopped walking.

"Do you hear that?" Eragon strained his new elite hearing and found that there was a faint rustling ahead of them. He put his hand slowly on the hilt of his dagger. Both he and Arya tensed as the rustling got louder and quicker. Eragon could feel Saphira in his mind in case of danger.

Arya looked as if she was about to fall into a hunting crouch when she relaxed and let out a breath of relief.

"It is Akina." Just as she spoke the words, said girl came into view. When she saw her Master she slowed to a walk with a cautious look on her face. When she was close enough she bowed and waited for Arya to speak. Finally in a furious voice Arya spoke.

"Where have you been?"

**Hi everyone! I can't believe I updated. I'm very proud of myself =] I would appreciate any reviews and please excuse any spelling or grammar errors…thanks. **

**-3blackroses**


End file.
